This invention relates generally to vehicle display devices and, more particularly, to a lighted display device that automatically energizes lights when the device is magnetically coupled to a metallic surface of a vehicle.
A young driver having limited driving experience or an older driver that operates a vehicle more slowly or with extra caution can be frustrating to other drivers who are unaware of the circumstance. Driver safety is enhanced when other drivers are alerted that the driver of another vehicle is one who may react more slowly to normal driving events.
Various display devices have been proposed in the art for attachment to vehicles for holding messages such as advertisements. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are not easily removable from a vehicle without leaving evidence of the prior attachment or do not sufficiently draw the attention of other drivers to the signage.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a lighted display device for vehicles that is magnetically attachable to a vehicle and displays a removable and replaceable sign. Further, it is desirable to have a lighted display device having lights that are automatically actuated when the device is magnetically attached to a vehicle""s metal surface.
A lighted display device for a vehicle according to the present invention includes a pair of spaced apart transparent panes that are held by a frame member having opposed side walls and a bottom wall extending therebetween. This configuration leaves an opening along upper edges of the panes through which a sign member may be inserted or removed. The sign member may include any desired indicia, such as xe2x80x9cNew Driverxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOld Driverxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cFor Salexe2x80x9d, or advertising indicia. The invention is especially useful for displaying and drawing attention to the driver""s driving experience level or advanced age.
A plurality of light assemblies are disposed on the side walls of the frame member. Each light assembly includes a front portion having a light bulb and light fixture. Each light assembly further includes a rear portion having a magnet, spring housing, and button member. Each button member normally extends rearwardly from a respective rear portion and is slidable within a corresponding spring housing. The display device is removably coupled to a metallic surface of a vehicle when the magnets are placed in contact with the metallic surface. Such an attachment causes each button member to move slidably into respective spring housings. Batteries mounted within each button member automatically energize respective light bulbs when the button members are sufficiently depressed into respective spring housings upon magnetic coupling of the display device to a vehicle.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a lighted display device which may be removably attached to a vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lighted display device, as aforesaid, having a plurality of magnets for removably attaching the device to a metallic surface of a vehicle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lighted display device, as aforesaid, which alerts other motorists relative to the level of driving experience of a driver.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lighted display device, as aforesaid, which automatically actuates a plurality of lights when the device is magnetically attached to a vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lighted display device, as aforesaid, which is durable and is economical to manufacture.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a lighted display device, as aforesaid, having a spring loaded button that is depressed by the vehicle metallic surface as the device is magnetically coupled thereto.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.